


Marinette Dupain-Cheng and the Not So Lucky Soul Mate Mark

by TheBuejay



Series: The Complicated Soul Mate Mark [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: BFFs Adrienette, Badass Marinette, Damianette, F/M, Fluff, Marinette is the Guardian, Soulmate AU, maribat au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25455802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBuejay/pseuds/TheBuejay
Summary: Marinette has defeated Hawkmoth, became a well-known Fashion Designer, stood up to Lila, and is often described as everyone's favorite Parisian (Other than Ladybug of course)! As everyone else in the world, she couldn't wait for her 18th birthday to gain her Soul Mate Mark. Learning that she had the luck to get one of the rarest and complicated Soul Mate Marks was a slight bump, but Marinette refused to allow that to deter her. She was going to find her Cat and love the heck out of him!
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Chloé Bourgeois/Sabrina Raincomprix, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Series: The Complicated Soul Mate Mark [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842286
Comments: 59
Kudos: 529





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the second installment of the Complicated Soul Mate Mark series! This will be from Marinette's perspective as she looks for Damian. This will be one of three chapters that has lyrics in it. The other two will be the scene on her balcony and the epilogue, but I may include the song that I was listening to! 
> 
> I'm so appreciative of everyone who loved 'Damian Wayne and the Complicated Soul Mate Mark' and I truly hope you enjoy this fic as well. 
> 
> Thank you!  
> Bue  
> Special thanks to Anon for suggesting:  
> Florence+ the Machine- All this and heaven too  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gs5KqERhqZ0

_ And the heart is hard to translate _

_ It has a language of it's own _

_ It talks in tongues and quiet sighs _

_ And prayers and proclamations in the grand days _

_ Of great men and the smallest of gestures _

_ In short shallow gasps _

Marinette Dupain- Cheng is often described to be a remarkable young woman. Seemingly to be lucky to never have been akumatized to being one of the most promising upcoming designers. She was able to stand up to bullies, refused to allow a liar to use her friends and helped Ladybug more often than most Parisians could say. She was a favorite of many, but some forgot to remember that Marinette was still a young adult who had one fatal flaw that many romantics fell to. The inevitable Soul Mate mark. 

“Ahh, Tikki! What if I don’t get one?” Marinette paced her room. Even though she was about to be eighteen, her room had barely changed. More mannequins littered, her father had made her a fabric holder and with the help of her mother, the other odds and ends of her profession had homes. The pictures of friends were still there, though a few faces had disappeared. There were many photos of Adrien, Kagami and her. The Three Musketeers as many had dubbed them, but since they had become each other's soul mates, Marinette tried to let the three dissolve into two. 

Tikki hovered in the air while the rest of the Kwamis were scattered around the room. With the defeat of Hawkmoth, or as Gami called him ‘the asshat not worth to even be the dirt beneath my toes’, all of the Miraculous’ was hers to keep. 

“Marinette, I think you’re overthinking this. Of course, you will have a soul mark. I created them and you’re a true holder of mine.” Nooroo darted forth to hug Marinette’s cheeks. 

“And even if you don’t, we will find someone who is worthy of you guardian!” 

Marinette smiled, “You’re both right. I’m getting a bit too upset about this. It’s just-” Marinette drooped. “I just want someone like everyone else. It seems I’m the only one alone.” The Kwamis all cried out and gathered on top of her. 

“You’re never alone, Great Guardian!” Pollen cried. “You have us!” 

“Croissant, you’ll have us always. Besides, you have cheese.” Plagg stretched on her desk. He was the only Kwami that didn’t run over to her. 

“You’re all so right! Thank you, my friends.” Marinette kissed the heads of each of the Kwamis who giggled and smiled. “Now, let’s head to bed. Maybe there will be a surprise in the morning, but we shall see! And if there isn’t, I have you all.” Placing all the kwamis into their beds, she wrapped herself up. 

_ But with all my education _

_ I can't seem to commend it _

_ And the words are all escaping me _

_ And coming back all damaged _

_ And I would put them back in poetry _

_ If I only knew how, I can't seem to understand it _

Even with all the anxiety Marinette had, she was lucky enough to fall to sleep easily. Though the Kwamis were Gods, they all couldn’t help but wait until their Guardian woke up. All were anxious to learn about her mark. The kwamis had to stop Trixx from attempting to wake Marinette up. It wasn’t long before the light snores filtered off to a stretch. Turning her eyes to the Gods, she raised an eyebrow. “Can I help you?”

Tikki would have facepalmed, but merely hid it with a muttered, “Of course.”

“Well, Guardian…” Wayzz began. “It’s just we thought you’d be a bit more eager.” 

Squinting her eyes, Marinette yawned again. “It’s too early for your hidden meanings Wayzz.” 

“She’s right, now everyone say Happy Birthday and go back to sleep.” Plagg said as he cuddled closer to Marinette who nodded and curled back into her nest.

“Happy Birthday whoever.” She murmured. This lasted promptly ten seconds until her eyes darted open again. “It’s my birthday, I’m 18 today.” She sat up and stared at Tikki. 

“Happy Birthday Marinette.” Tikki smiled softly as she hovered near. 

Marinette drew in a breath, “Is there anything different about me? My eyes?” 

“I think you should be the one to answer that Marinette.” Marinette sighed, but crawled down to stand near her mirror. 

_ And I would give all this and heaven too _

_ I would give it all if only for a moment _

_ That I could just understand _

_ The meaning of the word you see _

_ 'Cause I've been scrawling it forever _

_ But it never makes sense to me at all _

“I don’t know if I can do it Tikki.” All of the Gods looked at this woman, their Great Guardian, and smiled. 

Nooroo spoke up, “Oh Marinette. You’re so much stronger than you think.” And with that, Marinette turned to face the mirror. Her eyes were the same, her hair reached her shoulders like always and was the same shade without any other colorful streaks. Her arms were free of writing, and the bruises that were there were her own. There was only one last place to look. She drew a deep breath and pulled back her shirt to stare at the writing above her heart.  _ Gotham  _ was in neat cursive and Marinette felt an overwhelming sense of relief. However, she also felt confusion. 

“Huh?” Her eyes were not failing her. The U.S name of a city was scrawled above her heart and she was a bit worried that it was the name of her soul mate. She shook it off knowing that the name wouldn’t have appeared over her heart first. Usually, a symbol would appear over the heart, but a name? 

“Oh no…” Tikki sighed. Marinette turned toward her Kwami.

“What do you mean ‘oh no’?” Marinette felt fear grip her heart. 

Plagg had finally come down from her loft and eyed her Soul Mate Mark. He grinned and began to laugh. “Oh, Babybug! You got the Soul Mate Mark I created!” 

Marinette screamed.

______________________________________________________

She knew her Kwami had created each Soul Mate Mark with care, suited for every person on Earth and around. Being the holder of the Goddess of Creation made Marinette feel honored and lucky. 

“Of course! Of course! My Soul Mate Mark was created by the God of Destruction!” Marinette ranted and paced. The majority of the Kwamis had headed back into the Miracle Box, but Wayzz, Tikki and Plagg were still out in an attempt to calm Marinette down. Well, Wayzz and Tikki that is. 

“Eh, you worry too much,” Plagg said as he caressed a slice of camembert. Tikki and Wayzz flinched. Marinette turned to him and pounced. Clutching him in her hands, she lightly shook him. 

“Seriously! Seriously! I worry too much! What am I supposed to do when you tell me that you, the God of Destruction, created a Soul Mate Mark! My soul mate mark!” 

Plagg hummed, “I can see where you might be coming from.” Marinette glared at him. “Okay, fine. At the time I thought it would be a nice gift for Tikki!” 

“You created the mark to where it was just lucky if the two ran into each other! I had to add so much of my own luck to even allow the souls to meet!” Tikki exclaimed, becoming as enraged as her user. 

“Hm, you may be right.” Wayzz shook his head at Plagg’s desire to be stuffed. 

“On the bright side Babybug, you are basically the embodiment of luck!” Plagg phased through her hands and went back to eating the cheese. Marinette stared at him in utter disbelief as she looked at Tikki for assistance.

“He is right Marinette. I added that so much luck had to be included that it had to be a creation soul that was involved.” 

Marinette lightly grinned, “Well there’s that. I’m still confused about the Mark though, even if Plagg created it, it’s based on your foundations… why is it so complicated?” Tikki sighed and the two looked at Plagg who had stopped eating. 

“Well, while you’re able to be lucky with being a true holder, some of my kittens aren’t that lucky.” Plagg drooped. “My destruction and bad luck follow them throughout their life, so I wanted to create a bond that allows them to hear the soul of their chosen without any barriers. Most of my kittens don’t trust easily, and this bond allows them to let their soul mates in.” Marinette felt tears brimming and hugged the Cat Kwami close. 

“Oh Plagg, thank you for creating this SoulMate Mark. This does mean that my Soul Mate is your kitten right?” Plagg nodded. “Well, I can’t wait to meet him!” 

“How, Marinette? He’s in Gotham.” Tikki asked.

Marinette winked. “I’m lucky since Audrey recently asked me to accompany her to Gotham to check out her new office. You know she has been wanting me to write pieces for her magazine, and I’m sure she will be ecstatic to learn that I’m willing to do so.” Tikki and Plagg smiled as she began to focus on her new journey. Marinette’s soul mate had no idea what was waiting for him. The two watched as she looked once more at the word above her heart, softly touching it as it glimmered red and gold. 

_ And I would give all this and heaven too _

_ I would give it all if only for a moment _

_ That I could just understand _

_ The meaning of the word you see _

_ 'Cause I've been scrawling it forever _

_ But it never makes sense to me at all _


	2. Chapter 2

Marinette eyed her hair as she finished tying it into a braid. It may be time to get it cut again, but with how fast it grows due to her Miraculous, she may just have to suffer. Faint music was heard from the living room as the Kwamis groaned at whatever they were watching. She grinned as she placed mascara on. Biting her lip, she nodded just in case today was the day; however, she couldn’t help but feel dejected. It was about to be the second year anniversary of her arrival in Gotham, yet her Soul Mate hadn’t approached her. Plagg and Tikki swore that her soul would be singing to them. Marinette wondered if maybe they heard it, but didn’t want her yet. 

Closing her eyes, she looked at her reflection “That’s okay. If they don’t want me, that is their decision and I will respect that.” The words came out; however, her heart ached terribly at the thought. 

“My kitten is dying to meet you, even if they don’t know it yet.” Marinette startled at Plagg's words and smiled graciously. 

“How do you know?” 

Plagg floated to her and rubbed against her cheek. “They’re followed by bad luck and need your light Bug. Just like Gotham is becoming a lighter place due to you, my Kitten is calling for you. They just don’t know it.” Thankful she had the thought to put waterproof mascara on, she kissed the top of his head. Tikki came flying into the room at that second and reminded Marinette that they had to be leaving. 

Marinette groaned, “Well, looks like we’ll be getting something by the Theatre.” 

“Oh, I’m so excited for you! I missed being in a Theatre!” Tikki flew up as she danced around the bathroom. She followed Marinette as she called out for the Kwamis to go back into the box. Trixx groaned, but nodded and allowed Marinette to kiss their cheek. Giggling, they flew into the box followed by Norroo and Wayzz. Plagg stretched and dutifully flew into the inside pocket of her jacket. Locking her apartment, she headed down to the entrance of her building. Checking the time, she noted that even walking she would still have time to stop, so she headed off to Gotham Blues.

Walking in Gotham was different from Paris. There, she felt confident walking down, but Gotham held mischief and darkness. While she wasn’t worried and could handle herself, she noticed quickly how everyone walked defensively. They were all waiting for an attack. Marinette didn’t notice, however, that when she walked by the air felt a bit lighter and the Gothamites felt hope blossom. Many would look after the young woman who marched with her head held high and a smile on her face and note to themselves that maybe the world wasn’t so bad. 

Marinette was just about to open the door when her cell began to ring. Opening it, she groaned as she read the text from her assistant. She had missed the email from Audrey that there was an issue with another designer's column and she needs to come to the office right away. Chloe had also sent her a message informing her and begging to come quickly. Marinette turned around and began heading to the main road to hail a cab, passing by a handsome man with bags the size of hers. He seemed to be waiting on two other men who were as handsome as him, but the one with green eyes made her breath hitch. Before he could turn away, Marinette had darted away with a blush. If she had waited a moment, she would’ve seen a spark of magic between the two. If she had waited a moment, she would have seen the man become confused. Instead, Marinette began to answer the texts that she was on her way which made Audrey send back prayer emojis. She laughed and found herself being happy that Audrey and Chloe had fixed their relationship. 

A dog barked at her and she could feel Plagg hiss, but she pet the dog as she passed. “Ah Monsieur, your shoe is untied.” She informed a man who thanked her with a nod. The road was coming into view and she waved her hand in the air. An old man smiled and beckoned her to join him and she jogged to get in before someone else. 

“Where to, Ma'am?” The old man reminded her of Fu and she couldn’t help the burst of magic that caressed him. Thankfully, he only appeared to relax as she told him, “Style Queen Tower please.” His attention was behind her, but before she could look, they were pulling away from the curb.

“Sorry about that Miss. The Wayne’s seemed to be searching for a cab which I found odd. My name is Ronnie.” 

Marinette waved his concerns away, “Don’t worry about it. If I saw them, I would’ve been distracted as well. I hear they are quite kind. I’m Marinette!”

He laughed. “And handsome too! Lord knows Howie has caught me staring at Bruce Wayne before. Those eyes!” Ronnie placed a hand over his heart. 

Giggling, Marinette replied, “I’ve only seen pictures of M. Wayne. I believe the son that is CEO with him has a few pictures, but the rest seem to be hidden from the limelight.” 

“That is true. They show up altogether when there is a Gala, but do their best to not be caught on camera in the case of an attack. Also, your accent is the cutest, and I mean no offense, Miss.” 

“Not at all offended! Oh, you can just drop me off here. I know it gets a tad crazy.” 

“Could I give you my card? You can call me for a ride anytime, but I know Gotham can be a bit intimidating and I know Howie would love to meet ya!” 

Marinette nodded, “That sounds absolutely lovely. I’ll call at the end of my workday. Have a good day Ronnie and be safe!” She waved goodbye and headed to the entrance. She could already see that many designers were darting and rushing around, so she took a moment to ready herself. Once she finished, the doorman gestured her in which made some of the people around her panic more. 

“Ms. Dupain-Cheng!” A few of the English speakers cried and the ones who were French murmured, “Mlle! S’il Vous plait ader!” Marinette gestured for all the workers to calm down. She didn’t want to create more mess by only speaking one language when it seemed that the two sides were at odds. 

A voice cried out, “Marinette!” Causing all the noise to die down to clothes being fidgeted. A tall, stunning blonde woman came strutting down. The aura around her made many of the people in the area gulp, but Marinette just smiled. 

“Chloe! It’s lovely to see you. I am confused about why I was summoned.” She raised an eyebrow as Chloe’s eyes left her own. 

“We know you have that partnership with the Theatre, but a mess was created in your absence.” She pulled Marinette close as the two headed to the elevator. Once inside, Chloe squeezed Marinette who only laughed. “I’m so sorry to bug you, Mari! Oh god, I made a pun. Don’t tell Adrien.” Marinette laughed harder at the deadpan expression. 

Shaking her head, she smiled, “What’s going on Chloe? And I’m surprised Sabrina didn’t greet me.” Chloe tucked the red streak of hair behind her ear and smiled. 

“She’s handling the paperwork with my mother.” 

“Oh no, is your mother mad at me?”

Chloe laughed, “Mari, if there is one person who has never made my mother mad it is you!” 

“Pretty sure Sabrina is the favorite though.” Chloe and she made eye contact before dissolving into giggles. 

The two became fast friends when they were placed in the same course without anyone else. When Chloe was being bullied for Andre losing the election, Marinette was the one who stood up for her. Though the two were just friends, they became closer once Adrien and Kagami bonded. And Marinette was there when Chloe broke Sabrina’s heart. 

The two finally arrived at the entrance to the sitting room of Marinette’s and Audrey’s office and Marinette could hear the yelling.

“It is not my fault you silly American made the mistake!” A male voice was heard. Marinette felt herself groan. Patting her shoulder, the two entered seeing two figures screaming at each other. 

A voice with a twang was heard, “Silly American? You’re the one that mislabeled the articles!”

Felix Graham de Vanily scowled at the tall Conner Kent who was frowning at him. Marinette cringed as she felt their bond become so taunt, she was afraid it would break. She knew it wasn’t possible, but ever since the two discovered their bond, everything angered them. 

“Okay, enough of that.” Marinette calmed. The two men quickly stepped away from each other and refused to meet her eyes. “Now, can anyone inform me why I’m here?” Chloe had abandoned her to the two with an awkward grin and had entered her mother's office. 

Conner sighed, “There was a mix-up and-”

“The French articles were placed in the English volume and vice versa. We don’t have all the information, so we don’t know how many were printed.” 

Marinette sucked in a breath. While it wasn’t the worst news, it did put a hamper on their release date. She bit her lip and gestured for the two men to sit down. “How did that happen?” Both men began to speak, but Marinette held up a hand. “Seriously, you two are grown, adults. Act like it please, I’m not a preschool teacher.” 

Blushing, Connor spoke up, “It’s my fault. I didn’t double-check the articles before sending them out.”

Flex scoffed, “You’re not the one who mislabeled the articles.” Marinette mentally facepalmed. These two souls were the most annoying people she had to deal with. Their souls yearned for each other, but ever since Felix spurned Connor, it seemed as if the two were always fighting. 

Marinette was saved by three women entering the sitting room. “Mari darling!” The tallest one cried, but a red bullet ran into Marinette’s open arms. 

“Oh Marinette! It’s so good to see you!” Sabrina and Chloe usually worked at the Paris office, but since Marinette had the partnership with the Theatre, they had flown in to cover her while Audrey visited Paris. It seemed that everyone’s plans had halted with the recent mess. 

“Hello Sabrina!” She hugged back. “Audrey, it’s nice to see you again in the last 24 hours.” Before, Audrey would have become annoyed, but present Audrey just laughed. 

“I’m leaving as soon as I can. I’m not the only one who needs a vacation though.” Marinette rolled her eyes and sat back down. The two men were sweating bullets at all the power in the room, but Marinette knew that they had nothing to worry about. Felix and Connor were the best editors they had and usually were extremely precise. This seemed unlike them. 

Audrey sat down and eyed the two men. “Now, as I’m sure you’ve been told Marinette, there was an issue with the latest magazine. Thankfully, only a couple hundred were printed and the fixed versions are being printed now so the release doesn’t have to change. We would’ve been able to handle this without you, but since it was your column that mixed up, Chloe thought you should have a say.” 

Felix and Connor turned toward her. Both pale and worried, but Marinette knew exactly what she was going to do. “Since Valentine’s Day is coming up, I think an article featuring soul bonds would be interesting. I think interviews with people who have been bonded would be a great way to celebrate it.” The two men blanched. “I also think having a bonded pair that aren’t romantic would be an exciting feature as well.” 

Audrey clapped her hands, “That is a marvelous idea! Maybe have them be dressed by you Marinette, that would be an exciting twist!”

“Usually, you two work separately, but I think working together would be the best on this project. More hands-on.” Chloe smirked at Sabrina who held back a laugh. Marinette wasn’t sure what made that happen, but bet it would be something with the two editors. “Now, since that was figured out, am I needed for anything else? Audrey also needs to be gone.” Sabrina outright laughed as Audrey blushed. 

“Now, now, I’m leaving! I’m leaving everything in your capable hands.” She seemed to take her time until her assistant notified her car had arrived and she darted off with kisses and hugs. Marinette checked her watch and groaned. 

“Sabrina, would you do me the favor of checking in-?” 

“I’ll check on  _ Lucky Charms,  _ but you need to go to the Theatre. I remember reading your itinerary and it said you had to watch the full length play tonight! You shouldn’t be walking around, no matter who you are.” Sabrina interrupted. Chloe shot her look from where she was standing with Felix and Connor. 

Smiling, Marinette replied with a hug and a goodbye. Catching another taxi, she dropped by Gotham Blues once more to pick up something for the Kwamis and her. She eyed the handsome blue-eyed man from earlier who was staring intently at his laptop and nursing an incredibly large coffee cup. Marinette shook her head when she eyed the purple bow on his finger and wondered why she was feeling close to him. The barista called her name and she grabbed her food. She placed the cheese stick (which Plagg hated) and a cookie inside her purse, feeling the weight of the Kwamis settle next to it. 

The Theatre center was right next to the coffee shop and after showing her badge, the security officer allowed her backstage. Many tech hands were around and actors milled about, but a few stopped once they caught sight of her. Before anyone could approach her, a woman shorter than she stood in front of her.

“Ms. Dupain-Cheng?”Her southern accent would have sounded adorable if not for the look in her eyes. Marinette felt the woman be a kindred spirit to Trixx. 

“Hello, I prefer Marinette.” She held out her hand to the woman. The woman smiled and enthusiastically shook her hand. Marinette couldn’t help the smile that spread across her face.

“It is so nice to meet you. I can not wait to see what you do for the show, have you ever done a show like this? Oh! My name is Matilda, but you can call me Tilly!” 

“I’ve actually never done any show. I was a bit surprised I was offered to be the Guest designer.” 

Tilly grimaced, “Yeah, our previous designer quit and the one we employed can’t arrive until after the show.” She began to flail. “Not that we aren’t honored to have you!”

Marinette laughed, “It’s no problem Tilly. I was also surprised since I’m so young.” 

Waving her hands, she dismissed that thought, “I’m only nineteen and fresh out of school. It did take me a lot of time to earn the respect of everyone here. Now, I still have stuff I gotta get done, but let me show you where you’re working.”

After showing Marinette the costume area, Tilly left her to deal with some issues before the run-through. Seeing that nobody was around, Tikki and Plagg darted out of her purse. 

“Oh Marinette, can you feel the creative spirits?” 

“It’s that heavy thrum, right? Like a warm hug?” Tikki nodded in reply and flew around the space. Plagg wrinkled his eyes.

“I think I’m going to stay with you, Bug. Mind if I…?” He trailed off as Marinette held her cardigan open. Since becoming the guardian, Marinette had sewn pockets in all her cardigans to allow the Kwamis comfort. She could feel Plagg purr as he nestled down and patting her pocket, she began to look through the pieces. Tilly had left her rack to hang things on and after selecting a few pieces, she went to gaze at the jewelry since that would be a large part of her budget. Thankful that Plagg was hidden, she interrupted a man searching. 

“Hey! Can I help you?”

The man jumped and if Marinette wasn’t trained, she wouldn’t have noticed the fury that had appeared on his face. “Oh, hello! I didn’t know anyone was here.”

She glared, “My name is Mlle. Dupain-Cheng and I am the costume designer. This is my area and I don’t appreciate anyone messing around with it.” Most of the time, Marinette had the attributes of Tikki, but occasionally her Plagg showed. Especially her territorial side. 

“My apologies Miss Cheng. I’m Mr.Betzruger, I’m just seeing if my Aunt’s earrings had accidentally been placed here. She lost them one night and the security guard told me to look through the jewelry here.” Mr. Betzruger was charismatic, but Marinette could feel the tension Plagg was radiating and she knew she wanted to get away from the man. 

Smiling, Marinette gestured for the man to hand her the jewelry box. “Did you find them?” 

“Unfortunately not, would you be a doll and let me know if you find any jewels that don’t seem to fit?” Mr. Betzruger grabbed her hand and kissed it, leaving Marinette feeling violated. He had left a note with a phone number on it in her hand. “Thanks, doll.” As soon as the man had closed the door, Marinette shuddered. She felt Tikki cuddle the back of her neck and Plagg started purring to calm her down.

“I’m alright, but I will be giving a description of him to the guard. I’d rather him not coming here again.” She threw the note away and shuddered again. Marinette didn’t often wish for someone to save her, but she found herself wishing that her soul mate was there to offer safety. 

_ Please come soon _ , she thought as she scrubbed her hands clean of the man's touch. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who wouldn't trust a man named Betruger? I hope you enjoyed my play on words there.   
> I apologize for the late chapter. I know that Damian Wayne and tCSMM was updated every day, but it won't be the case for this.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it though. Please let me know what you think. 
> 
> Bue


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Alluded Rape 
> 
> Songs:  
> Set It All Free by Scarlett Johansson https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=StMawdId4SE&list=PL_8lNyCCOAIxQSPuHYUUkqdL15D-Y5UlN&index=3&t=0s  
> 6'2 by Marie Miller https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=59bjTnFsHPw&list=PL_8lNyCCOAIxQSPuHYUUkqdL15D-Y5UlN&index=3

By the time that the run through for the play had ended and Marinette had a good sense of the direction that she and the Director wanted the costumes to go, it was approaching Dusk. As she was leaving with the rest of the crew, Marinette realized that she needed to grab the scrap of fabric that the Director loved. 

“Tilly, do you mind if we continue this chat tomorrow? I have to run back in.” 

“I’m not sure that’s a great idea.” Tilly frowned. “Paris isn’t like Gotham Marinette, it's pretty dangerous.” 

Slightly feeling bad, she waved Ronnie’s card up. “I have a personal friend who offered to give me a ride, besides the guard is still around. Head home, I’ll be fine. I’ll even shoot you a text and let you see a drawing…” She watched Tilly’s eyes begin to sparkle. 

“Okay, okay! Mostly because my soulmate and I had a date to write to each other!” As she spoke, Tilly’s arms began to light up with writing. Marinette felt her heart flinch, but kept smiling. “Bye Marinette!”

She walked back in and had to turn on the lights as she entered the Theatre. Marinette shivered as she eyed the empty seats and the large stage, but couldn’t help feeling awed by the beauty of it. 

Tikki piped up, “It’s so utterly gorgeous! Marinette, you have to come to the shows more often!” 

Groaning, Plagg interjected, “Leave me at home unless its a show about cheese. I refuse to be surrounded by stories like Billy’s _Romeo and Juliet._ ” 

Marinette raised an eyebrow, “Billy?”

“A friend of his was the Black Cat at the time and he caught him transforming. The man offered me cheese for some history lessons.” Plagg waved her off. “The man wasn’t that great.” 

“How could you say that?” Tikki yelled. “The man was a genius.” 

“A genius for fooling everyone.” Plagg scoffed from the safety of her pocket and Marinette found her spirits rising again. It’s not that she was unhappy for those around her with their found Soul Mates; however, she would be lying if she said she wasn’t a tad jealous. 

“Alright, alright you two. Let’s grab what we need and head out.” 

“Are you transforming to head home?” 

Shaking her head, Marinette replied, “Probably not. I don’t feel like pressing my luck tonight, last year still gives me heart palpitations. Who knew that Nightwing and Red Hood would be so terrifying?”

Plagg started cackling, “The fact you outsmarted them and tied them up with a yo-yo still is the highlight of my time with you Babybug.” Tikki and Marinette gave him a look, but couldn’t help the giggles that came forth. 

“The fact that they must’ve been so confused when it just disappeared.” Tikki giggled. 

Marinette felt her lips break from the tight grin she was holding. She probably looked like a maniac, laughing as she locked up the doors. Unfortunately, the security guard must have left already since she couldn’t see him. Marinette wasn’t too worried, so she started the walk to her apartment. She could even see the lights of Wayne Enterprises not far ahead. Not for the first time, she found herself thankful that her apartment was located close to the Theatre, her favorite coffee shop and a fabric store. The bad luck is her shop next to Style Queen was quite a ways away. Thinking of her itinerary for the next few days as she walked, Marinette made a note to stop in to check in on _Lucky Charms_ every few days. She knew Sabrina would manage perfectly fine without her, but her shop was her baby. Marinette was jolted out of her thoughts as she felt Plagg tense in her pocket. She listened quietly and heard the shuffles of someone darting behind her. Their breath continued to come out quickly as they walked faster to gain her. Biting her lip in thought, Marinette analyzed her surroundings. They were coming up on a car, so she could act afraid- A large thud interrupted her thought process. 

“Argh!” The man cried as he hit the ground with Red Hood on top of him. “I wasn’t gonna do nothin’!” 

Red Hood snorted as he stood up with the brute, “Yeah, that's what they all say.” He looked at her and she froze. “And you stay right there little ma’am.” Marinette glared at the nickname, but dutifully stayed still. Red Hood nodded as he touched his ear. “Yeah, send a car when possible. Caught him about to do something to a little girl.” A noise of disgust could be heard and Marinette rolled her eyes. The brute looked even more panicked. 

“I’m twenty.” Marinette grimaced as the brute seemed to seem relieved. Guess there is a line for muggers in Gotham. “How long should I prepare to stand here?” Marinette could feel her stomach aching from the lack of nourishment and just wanted to eat her noodles in the bathtub while catching up on her favorite show. 

Forcing the guy to sit on the curb, Red Hood smirked. “Not too long and then I shall escort you home Button.” Marinette found her nose wrinkling at the nickname which only made Red Hood’s smirk deepen. “Got something against nicknames?” 

“I don’t mind tasteful nicknames.” Red Hood frowned, but another man dropped down and only laughed. 

“See Red Hood? We’re not the only one that thinks you’re awful at nicknames.” Red Robin smiled. 

Red Hood glared, but his mouth twitched a bit and Marinette found herself letting loose a giggle which had both men smiling. A police car came rolling up before the conversation could continue. The nice policeman took her statement and loaded the mugger before making sure that the two heroes would escort her home. As the patrol car pulled away, Red Robin gestured for her to lead the way. As she began the trek to her building, the two men fell in step with her. 

“I am thankful for the save. I didn’t feel like handling him tonight.” The two men appeared confused and she remembered not everyone probably took self-defense classes or in her case, being a Superhero part time. “I’m from Paris during Hawkmoth’s reign if that helps.”

Red Robin frowned, “Not really. Who is Hawkmoth?” Marinette blinked and sighed before she began the explanation from a Parisian point of view. Soon her apartment building came up right as she finished the tale of Ladybug and Chat Noir. 

“And Hawkmoth was defeated, he’s currently in jail and was revealed to be Gabriel Agreste whose son is my best friend. Any questions?” The two men stared down at her in visible shock and Red Hood’s finger was twitching.

“Jeez Button, you’ve lived a hell of a life.” 

Marinette smiled and shrugged. “Paris still had hope and I never felt that it was impossible. Thank you both for walking me home. I hope I didn’t keep you long.”

Smiling, Red Robin shook his head. “Not at all. Robin has been handling most of the city due to his situation.” Red Hood flinched, but Red Robin ignored him.

“Situation?” Marinette asked. “Is everything okay? I know I’m a nobody, but I hope he is okay.”

Red Hood twitched, “He’s dealing with a complicated soul mate mark and-” Both men straightened. “Sorry Button, got to run. Stay safe and no more walking out after dark!” Before she could respond, the two men were gone. Her doorman waved her inside and she walked through the motions and before long she was in her apartment with the Kwamis gathering their own dinner. Something about what they said made her wonder if… Impossible. Marinette snorted and went to work on getting comfortable, but she missed the smirk that Plagg shot her. 

______________________________________________________________________________

Yawning, Marinette exited out of her building and headed for the coffee shop. She was right on time as the pastries were taken out of the oven. While she desperately missed her parents baking, the coffee shop wasn’t too bad when she had no time nor desire to make her own breakfast. Grabbing her espresso, she peered up at Wayne Tower before heading to the Theater. She could hear Plagg softly snoring as Tikki used her old iphone to watch the news quietly. Using her keys to enter through the back, she realized that it seemed like no one was there, but her Ladybug senses were tingling. Plagg and Tikki were tense, but before she could transform she was yanked painfully to the front of the stage. She saw Tilly holding onto another stagehand and they all let loose a gasp as she was brought forth. The man who was in her space was standing before her in a badly disguised Riddler outfit. 

“Oh, it’s the Frenchie from yesterday.” He grabbed her face and brought it closer. Marinette could feel Plagg wanting to break free, but they both knew that it would only go badly. Marinette would have to wait for a time to fight and Ladybug nor Lady Noir will be making an appearance. 

“Leave her alone!” Tilly yelled, but a henchman pointed the gun at her which made her cry out. Marinette needed them to focus on her. 

“Listen, we don’t need to become, _comment dites-vous,_ panicked. What can I help you gentlemen with?” The men laughed and one of them licked their lips as they stared at her. She could feel disgust coiling in her stomach as they fell for the French persona she was displaying. 

The Faux Riddler clapped his hands, “Perfect! Some actual help, now… I heard there were priceless jewels here and I’m here to claim them.” 

Marinette nodded and furrowed her brow as if she was thinking, “Were these the jewels you were attempting to find yesterday?” 

“Bingo!” Marinette went to respond when one of the henchman came running in. 

“Boss, there are police out front! They know we’re here.” The Riddler’s face became unnaturally red as he began to throw a temper tantrum. 

“Who? Who!? Which one of you called them!? You, Blondie! You probably did it!” He pointed his gun at an actress who cowered as she shook her head. Plagg placed his claws in her, but she had already spoken.

“It was me. I called the police.” The theater went quiet as the man steaded the barrel between her brows. 

He laughed and shook his head, “I won’t kill you. I’ll just take you with me when we leave and teach you a lesson that way.” Marinette felt cold water down her back, but refused to flinch. “Now, tell me where the jewels are.” Shadows in the top right corner made her realize that the time was now.

“Where are my jewels Frenchie?” The man yelled once again. “I’ll make you regret this!”

“As I have told you before, I know nothing about jewels.” Marinette made herself sound as bored as she could as she droned on. “We only have costume jewelry here unless they were donated for a show.” Marinette had braced herself for the smack that accompanied, but a few of the cast let out cries of outrage. 

The Riddler screamed in the young girl’s face, “That’s for your tone! Next time I’ll just put a bullet in ya!” Marinette knew that he had become so angry that he had changed his mind and would kill her, but she had to make sure that the crew and cast got out safely. He grabbed her tightly and she wasn’t prepared as she let loose a cry of pain. Plagg let loose a low growl which made the man smirk and step closer and she readies herself. _Alright, let’s go Bastard._ Marinnette swung out and hit the imposter in the throat, causing him to choke as he clutched his throat in pain. She wheeled around and knocked him down which had him slamming his face against the stage. 

Red Hood dropped down and took out two of the henchmen allowing the hostages to go as Nightwing and Robin entered the fight. He ushered the hostages out with a, “Get out of here!” Marinette couldn’t track his movements as another hulking figure came rushing at her. One of the men leveled his gun at her but she wasted no time in taking out his legs causing him to shoot the ceiling.Marinette then twisted behind him and jabbed his back causing the man to bellow in pain. He quickly dropped. Seeing that the vigilantes were handling the last of the men, she realized she needed to get out of there. Marinette took off running and she thought she heard, “Wait!”, but she was too far gone in flight mode. Marinette had only practiced facing men with guns and to actually do so without her suit. Finally arriving at an alleyway, Tikki and Plagg flew out and cuddled her as she gained her breath back. Letting loose a laugh, Marinette sighed, “You know, that felt really good to kick his ass.” Turning back, she could see the cast and crew with the police and she knew she’d have to go back. 

“Let’s be quick, so we can go home and take a long bath.” 

Tikki frowned, “I hate this, but it would be suspicious if you didn’t give your statement.” Plagg just cuddled deeper in her jacket pocket and she took the time to give him a pet as she tucked Tikki away. Jogging back, Tilly squealed and tackled her as she yammered away with tears. 

“Oh my goodness, you are one crazy woman! You basically saved us though.” The cast and crew gathered around her as they clapped, though many were hugging their soul mates whose magic spanned the area. Marinette could see the magic of the bonds swirling around her and felt comforted as well as saddened. The police made sure all the hostages had their statements taken and Tilly stayed with Marinette as she gave hers to another police officer. Right as she finished, a tall woman came running up. 

“Tilly! Tilly!” 

“Phoenix, over here!” Tilly scrambled up and booked it to the woman who easily picked her up. “You came, you really came.”

The woman hugged Tilly closer, “I realized I was being dumb in refusing to meet you. I was just worried you wouldn’t like me.” 

Tilly stepped back, “You insufferable woman, I don’t care about your history. I love you Phoenix, no matter what.” Phoenix grinned and grabbed Tilly’s face in a kiss which caused the crew to cheer. Marinette found herself clapping and grinning.

Not long after, Marinette finally had been able to be released and she found herself walking quickly before night fell. She decided to order from her favorite pizza place and enjoy a glass of wine since the Theatre decided to shut down for the next day to allow them all to recover. Kicking off her shoes, the Kwamis flew out of the box and swarmed her with worries. 

Plagg yowled, “Quiet you dummies! Let her in the house!” The kwamis all apologized, but she waved their worries off and allowed Wayzz and Pollen to check her for injuries. Trixx had to be calmed down when she made eye contact with the finger prints on her arm, but nothing some treats couldn’t fix. Nooroo curled in her bun and she knew he would need to stick with her to recover from his own worries. She rinsed her plate and finished making a pot of tea for Wayzz who thanked her with a kiss on her cheek. Yawning,she stretched as she headed outside to enjoy the air and the stars. Tikki flew around her as they scouted the flowers and plants growing. Nooroo settled on the table and set a low tune from her playlist. 

“Well Tikki, another day without finding him. Though, getting to kick someone’s ass made me feel a bit better.” Marinette broke the silence. 

Tikki giggled, “Oh Marinette. Why don’t you just patrol as Lady Noire to help get your anger out?” Marinette giggled in response and shook her head as they replayed Red Hood and Nightwings reactions once again. A certain tune came through and Marinette smiled.

“Marinette! It's your favorite song!” Tikki cried.

Nooroo floated up and twirled, “Oh Guardian! Will you sing for us again?”

“Only because you asked my darling Nooroo.” She gently patted him as she began to hum. The rest of the Kwamis came out as Marinette opened her mouth to sing. 

_Lord I've been prayin'_

_For somebody I've never seen_

_And I don't care what he looks like_

_As long as he loves me_

Marinette began to caress the flowers on her balcony and all the Kwamis danced. Wayzz turned on the fairy lights to illuminate the space even more.

_No I'm not particular_

Marinette began to slow dance around her small balcony as the flowers reached to touch her. 

_But could he have blue eyes_

_Just like the sky_

_And blonde hair_

_Wavy and light_

_And 6 foot 2 is my favorite height_

_But lord I don't care what he looks like_

Marinette slowly realized that one kwami was missing, but Plagg was probably eating the rest of his precious camembert. Tikki and Wayzz slowly danced by and Tikki giggled as she swirled. 

_I've been gettin' so lonesome_

_Waiting for him to come around_

_But if you're teaching me patience_

_I'm willing to wait this one out_

_I'll be patient_

_But could we meet by_

_The first of July_

_So he'll hold my hand_

_As they light up the sky_

_And marry me on an April night_

_But lord take your sweet, sweet time_

Marinette allowed Duusu to grab her finger for a twirl and smiled brightly. The music began to swell once again. 

_Whatever you want_

_Is whatever I want_

_I'm not particular_

Robin was pushed out into the light on the opposite rooftop and it was only the echo of their magic which gave Marinette the ability to smirk as she sang the next part. 

_So if he has green eyes_

_That would be fine_

_Or brown hair_

_That's quite alright_

_Now 6 foot 2 is my favorite height_

_But lord I don't care_

Smiling gently at him, she needed him to know everything. That she needed him, that she wanted him. 

_And could we meet by_

_The first of July_

_So he'll hold my hand_

_As they light up the sky_

_And marry me oh marry me_

_Marry me on an April night_

Marinette twirled once more as the song began to quiet. She met his eyes once more as she smiled, Plagg came floating over and the rest of the Kwamis followed him in. She needed him to know that she’d wait for him and she already loved him. 

_But lord take your sweet, sweet time_

_And lord I don't care what he looks like._

She entered her apartment quietly and turned off the lights, but not before peeking quickly to see her handsome Soul Mate staring in disbelief at her. _Oh, I can’t wait to officially meet you._ She bit her lip in excitement and squealed as she ran to her bed. She had a good feeling about tomorrow. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone,  
> I wanted to apologize for the later posting. As some of you know, I'm in grad school and I'm entering my last term which is my capstone class. I found out I had to redo my research for my project and can't take my class, so I fell into a very large sense of hopelessness. Some of you also know I suffered a miscarriage in February and have been recovering mentally from that. I just found out I am pregnant and am so thankful and worried, but I was inspired to finish this. I love this story and honestly enjoy it immensely. I will also be uploading the first chapter of Robin and the Spotless mind soon since I will be on break from school and only doing research. Thank you for sticking with me and I hope you enjoy this chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song is Stand by You by Rachel Platten

Marinette hummed as she picked out her outfit for the day. She twirled and laughed as the Kwamis joined in her joy. Two years have passed and she finally knows her soulmate. Well, knows that he exists! Before she dressed, she traced the Dami right above her heart, Marinette couldn’t believe the joy that surrounded her. She did know that actually meeting him in person would include an even better emotion than what she has been feeling. She squealed as she finished brushing her hair and having it surround her shoulders. Slipping on her shoes, she bit her lip before turning to Tikki.

“Tikki? I know this is a weird question, but is there any way I could hear what my soul is singing to him?” The kwamis all turned to Tikki who tilted her head. 

“There is a way Marinette, but it comes at a price.”

Marinette blanched. “Never mind then! Let’s go Tiki.” 

The Kwamis began to laugh and a few had to settle down on the sofa and table due to laughing so hard. Tikki flew closer to Marinette who was terribly lost on the joke. 

“The price is Kwami energy which isn’t very difficult to replenish. The others have already agreed to allow us to use it and they’ll just need to rest in the box throughout the day. Since Plagg helped me create this mark, he will have to be the one to say the spell with me.”

“You all…” Marinette wiped her eyes. “You’re all so wonderful. I’m so thankful for you all.” The Kwamis swarmed her and she kissed each of them before they touched Tikki or Plagg. Each Kwami transferred a small ball of light before flying into the miracle box with a yawn and a goodbye. Tikki and Plagg were radiating with energy as the Nooroo kissed Marinette on the nose as he swooped back into the box. Marinette adjusted her dress as the two Kwamis turned to her with a smile.

Plagg smirked, “Ready Baby Bug?” Marinette would have usually retorted with ‘Don’t call me that’ but she allowed it as she nodded with a smile. The two swirled above her in a dance before Marinette felt a warmth settle above her heart. Her whole body felt as if she was in the bakery or flying above Paris. 

“Wow, this feels incredible.” Marinette let out with a breath she didn’t know she had been holding. Tikki smiled before diving into the bag, but Plagg stayed out.

“The spell will allow you to hear your soul song when he begins hearing it.” He smiled softly. “If you don’t hear it today, we all agreed on doing it until you do.”

Marinette shook her head, “No, today is the day. I can feel it!” Plagg laughed and flew into her bag as she grabbed her keys to lock up. She hummed as she headed downstairs, skipping the elevator today.

The lobby was quite empty except for a notable tall man with a white streak . He was seemingly looking at floor plans, but he looked up right as entered and quickly looked down with one eye still drifting toward her. Marinette smirked as she noted that he had a green Lazarus tint which matched the Red Hood.  _ Well, the cat is out of the bag then.  _ She waved to him and his eyes widened as he darted to appear busy with his newspaper. For a vigilante, it seemed he wasn’t the best when spying on his partner’s soul mate. As she entered the sidewalk, she noted that some baked goods would be excellent and Gotham Blue’s would be a great place to start some of her work for the theatre. 

Her happiness was contagious and soon many that passed the tiny, french woman felt themselves smiling as well as having good luck. A man received the job offer he desperately needed, a woman got the bonus she prayed for and the young lovers were approved for adoption not long after. As Marinette walked to Gotham Blue’s, her good luck and happiness spread through Gotham. Tikki and Plagg beamed at each other with the knowledge that their Guardian was this powerful even before meeting her soul mate. Tikki flinched when Plagg started vibrating next to her and raised an eyebrow curiously.

Plagg whispered-yelled, “He’s here! Oh camembert, he’s here Teeks!” Tikki started shaking in excitement as well, but the two stopped as soon as Marinette peeked in. The two smiled innocently as she raised an eyebrow at their antics, but she soon stiffened. 

_ Hands, put your empty hands in mine _

_ And scars, show me all the scars you hide _

_ And hey, if your wings are broken _

_ Please take mine so yours can open too _

“Tikki, is that…? Can you hear that?” Marinette whispered as the crowds around her continued to bustle. 

“Nobody else, but two people can hear it Marinette.” Tikki smiled. “And that means he’s around here somewhere.”

Marinette looked around and tried to find someone looking for her. A man had just exited the coffee shop and had seemed startled. His eyes were the greenest shade she had ever seen and her heart began to thud as she realized that this was the man who matched her soul. As their eyes met, her heart skipped a beat and her stomach flipped.

_ Cause I'm gonna stand by you _

_ Oh, tears make kaleidoscopes in your eyes _

_ And hurt, I know you're hurting, but so am I _

_ And love, if your wings are broken _

_ Borrow mine so yours can open too _

Her soul mate seemed to be frozen, staring at her like a deer in headlights, so Marinette gathered all her courage and began to walk towards him. 

_ 'Cause I'm gonna stand by you _

_ Even if we're breaking down, we can find a way to break through _

_ Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through hell with you _

_ Love, you're not alone, 'cause I'm gonna stand by you _

_ Even if we can't find heaven, I'm gonna stand by you _

_ Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through hell with you _

_ Love, you're not alone, 'cause I'm gonna stand by you _

While most of the time, a soul bond will allow the light between them to show, Marinette poured as much of her warmth into it as possible. She could tell he was worried as people began to murmur about him and the darkness began to engulf him. Marinette could see the doubt and her soul song illustrated her love.

_ Yeah, you're all I never knew I needed _

_ And the heart, sometimes it's unclear why it's beating _

_ And love, if your wings are broken _

_ We can brave through those emotions too _

_ 'Cause I'm gonna stand by you _

As her soul song ran over him, the doubt that threatened him slowly disappeared as he began to smile tentatively. Marinette smiled back as he reached out to grab her. 

_ Oh, truth, I guess truth is what you believe in _

_ And faith, I think faith is helping to reason _

_ No, no, no, love, if your wings are broken _

_ Borrow mine so yours can open too _

_ 'Cause I'm gonna stand by you _

Her luck chose to dip because as she darted forward, she tripped. It seemed fate had chosen someone who could handle her clumsiness because he caught her easily. The people around them began to clap as their red and gold magic sparkled around. The people were just fuzz as she stared into his eyes.

_ Even if we're breaking down, we can find a way to break through _

_ Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through hell with you _

_ Love, you're not alone, 'cause I'm gonna stand by you _

_ Even if we can't find heaven, I'm gonna stand by you _

_ Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through hell with you _

_ Love, you're not alone, 'cause I'm gonna stand by you _

The silence was overwhelming and she felt an urge to speak, “I’ve been looking for you.” That was the first thing she said to her soulmate and she wished she practiced more until the smile on his face became brighter.

He laughed and replied, “I’ve been looking for you.”

_ I'll be your eyes when yours can't shine _

_ I'll be your arms, I'll be your steady satellite _

_ And when you can't rise, well, I'll cry with you on hands and knees _

_ 'Cause I _

_ (I'm gonna stand by you) _

“I’m Marinette, but I think you knew that.” Marinette winked. Her courage had taken a rise when she had succeeded in making him laugh.

“I’m Damian.” He grinned with a nod, confirming that he did know her more than she did him. Marinette wasn’t upset about this fact, but understood his history with being a hero.

_ Even if we're breaking down, we can find a way to break through (come on) _

_ Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through hell with you _

_ Love, you're not alone, 'cause I'm gonna stand by you _

_ Even if we can't find heaven, I'm gonna stand by you _

Warmth settled over her heart and from Damian’s twitch, his as well. Their magic swirled around them as the applause began to reappear. 

“So much for a low profile.” Damian laughed. The darkness on his heart reappeared and Marinette smiled gently.

“I’m not going anywhere. I’m yours, even with all that darkness in your past.” She winked. “And before you ask, trade secrets.” 

_ Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through hell with you _

_ Love, you're not alone, 'cause I'm gonna stand by you _

_ Love, you're not alone _

_ No, I'm gonna stand by you _

Damian pulled her gently forward, breaking free of the crowd. “Let’s head to my office. I’m also going to have to inform my family about what occurred for the public relations manager.” 

Groaning, Marinette already dreaded the call to Sabrina, “I’m going to have to email my own for that same reason.” As they ran into the building, Marinette knew they looked like giant dorks because their smiles were so wide. That didn’t stop her from grinning wider as the people around them looked shocked and a few gasped. Squeezing Damian’s hand, the two claimed an elevator and as the doors shut, the onlookers got a glimpse of the short woman jumping into his arms. 

_ (Even if we can't find heaven, heaven, heaven) _

_ I'm gonna stand by you _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all, I'm so sorry for the long wait. This chapter was mostly finished last month, but I didn't get the chance to edit it until recently. As I've stated, I am pregnant and with this pregnancy, I've had to take it easy due to multiple issues. I'm also a mom to a toddler and when I did feel better, I focused on him or my graduate work. I'm feeling much better and am getting caught up in my work, so the last chapter should be appearing soon and I can finally finish the first chapter of my other fic. I hope you enjoyed the meeting with Marinette's eyes!


End file.
